Current fluoroscopic machines for orthopedic surgery tether a radiation source to an image intensifier by way of a large, fixed ‘c-arm.’ Manipulation of these larger, less portable machines is difficult and time consuming. It is frequently necessary to reposition the subject to fit the attainable field of view, which can be problematic during sensitive stages of a procedure. Thus, while c-arms are ergonomically suitable for surgical treatment of the spine and larger joints, existing units are heavy and cumbersome with respect to hand/wrist/arm and foot/ankle/leg extremity surgery, where relevant anatomy is smaller and more moveable by the surgeon. Existing fluoroscopic machines are also expensive, and emit large doses of radiation. In many cases, these larger radiation doses are not required for more delicate procedures, on extremities, for example, unnecessarily exposing the patient and surgeon to these higher doses.
In today's surgical environment, digital pictures and video are often needed to document relevant surgical anatomy or pathology. Thermal imaging can also be a useful tool, particularly for the extremity surgeon. Thermal imaging may be used to help determine if blood supply to an extremity or digit is threatened, and if a revascularization procedure is required. The addition of thermal imaging provides a quick and simple tool to guide intra-operative decisions. However, because existing fluoroscopic machines only capture x-ray images, the need to switch between digital and/or thermal image capture devices may create a delay in the completion of the surgery. Further, in a number of situations, the digital or thermal camera is not a sterile device, forcing the surgeon to either violate the surgical field, take a picture and then scrub back in, or have an assistant take the picture, which can create confusion about image correlation.
There is an outstanding need, therefore, for a small, lightweight system and method that allows the surgeon to capture x-rays without repositioning equipment.